


Carrying on the Legacy

by caiussw



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Edit, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, feat. korosensei themed hero costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caiussw/pseuds/caiussw
Summary: Fan art edit for my favorite fic, feat. Izuku Midoriya's korosensei-inspired hero costume
Comments: 9
Kudos: 182





	Carrying on the Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taetaenoway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetaenoway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Become a Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086919) by [taetaenoway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetaenoway/pseuds/taetaenoway). 



> This is an edit; the original image can be found [here](https://comicvine1.cbsistatic.com/uploads/scale_medium/11117/111173561/5994041-8086170340-63780.jpg)


End file.
